The Black Knight
by LukaMeguirine
Summary: Welcome to the story of a hidden prodigy of Pandora Hearts- a Character who has been locked away as a secret for too long and I shall now reveal for you, the audience. The Black Knight is a Action/plot twister that even with a new character, does not take away the essence of Pandora Hearts and Jun Mochizuki... enjoy and read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1, Salutations Fellow Knights!

_Darkness, silence, eternal emptiness, all of this seems to surround me… but wait, who's that ahead? Red eyes like hell's fires and black hair like a night without stars… Lacie…Why has this girl come to me? Oh… to talk about HIM… What? He's going to do it again? I must- no… Lacie said I must let them live… They'll need me… I must help them…it's my job… Revis or no Revis…. They're my responsibility…. _

A set of blue eyes snapped open as a curtain was drawn in the bedroom, a stream of pure sunlight fluttered in, pouring itself onto the female body the eyes belonged to. The girl ran her fingers through her short brown hair and sighed. "Good Morning, Servius…" she mumbled to the shadow that had opened the curtains. A voice echoes in her head. "_Your dream… You're still thinking back to that day, aren't you?"_ The girl sighed. Even if she was, what did it matter? It was all just a faded memory to her anyway. "Servius, just go back to hiding inside my shadow… I don't want people to see a mysterious humanoid black thing in my room." Servius nodded. "_Yes, my Lady." _In an instant, he was gone, but his voice still echoed in her head. "_If that is what you wish, so it shall be." _

The girl walked down stairs, now fully dressed in a long, lab-coat-like, jacket, dress shirt, frameless glasses, and dress pants, and completely aware of her surroundings. She noticed every painting, every crack, every dent, and watched out for every person that roamed through the halls, it was mainly servants who would mumble a small "Good morning, Black Knight." and continue on their way, almost as if the girl intimidated them in some manner. She sighed. "Pandora Officers are always so up-tight around me..." She mumbled. They only called her by her Pandora name, The Black Knight, only because that's the name of the chain she is contracted to, and it bugged the crap out of her. Just as she walked into the dining room for breakfast, a girl with long dark brown hair and purple eyes stood. The other girl was wearing a white and red diamond patterned jacket with a black mini-skirt and boots. in her hair were two braids with a metal tip. She smiled. "Good morning, Cassidy." Cassidy smiled. "Good morning to you too, Alice," The girls sat down and started eating, both having the same large amount of bacon on their plate and Alice having a little more of everything else than Cassidy.  
When the two girls finished, two males walked into the room. One was blonde, slightly messy/choppy hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved dress shirt, a red tie, a gold trimmed black vest, and green plaid shorts with brown buckle up boots. He seemed at least 7 years younger than the other. The other male was a little taller; he wore a white dress shirt, a white scarf, a silver trimmed trench coat, black slacks, black boots and a Black hat with a fedora-like style. His eyes were a beautiful gold and his hair was a wavy black with the slightest greenish tint. The younger one smiled. "Hey Alice, Cassidy, did you two sleep well?" Cassidy nodded and looked at the taller man who was looking away in silence. She sighed. "What's wrong, Gil?" Gil looked up and then away. "Nothing..." Alice and the blonde boy were busy talking. The girl grabbed Gil's hand and took him outside to talk. "Tell me what's on your mind..."

Alice blinked, realizing Cassidy and Gilbert had left. "Oz?" Oz smiled. "Yes?" She grabbed his hand. "Let's go find them..." They went outside and saw Cassidy and Gil, sitting side by side, arms wrapped around one another. Alice growled and Cass stood up quickly. "I swear it's not what it looks like!" Alice sucker-punched Gil in the jaw. "Stay away from my Sister, Seaweed-Head!" Cass winced as Gil fell back from the sudden impact. Alice turned to her sister and glared at her. "Traitor…" she mumbled before leaving. Oz helped Gil up and Cassidy ran after Alice. "Wait!" The voice in her head echoed once again. _"Give her some space, Master... She needs some time alone..."_ Cassidy nodded and sighed. "Thanks Servius..." She said to the voice. "Gil and I are just friends..." She sighed, sitting down against a wall, hugging her knees. "I was comforting him... He's worried about Alice's contract with Oz..." Servius let out a mental sigh, only audible to her. _"I know, master, I was watching... Alice just needs to understand... Give her time..." _ Cassidy nodded slowly. "Thanks again..." She mumbled, resting her head in between her knees. She was given Servius by her sister to protect her siblings... Since she joined Pandora, Officers called her "Black Knight" and it made her a bit happy, knowing she was a knight, there to be called to duty and protect the set of twins that she had come to love so much... She wished she could always be there for them... but she was human, experiment or no experiment, Revis or no Revis... She would have to die sometime...


	2. 2, Revealed Pasts, Concealed Secrets!

Paper work, that's what Break wanted Cassidy to do. He wanted her to go through all of her recent cases, writing down every detail to the letter. And of course, being the good slave of Pandora that she was, she did, even adding tid-bits of unnecessary, yet useful, information where she saw fit. All the while, Servius was having a discussion with The Will down in the center of the Abyss.

Alyss sat at her usual table, cups floating in air and dancing and an arrangement of sweets were laid out in front of her. Taking a square shortbread cookie from a tray, she turned her head to look at the suit of black armor standing before her. "Hello Servius..." Her angelic voice called out his name in a melancholy tone, making a bittersweet sound that could melt the minds of many men in a single note. He bowed, getting down on one knee to do so. "O' great one, masterful madam, master of this world and all I survey…. I request, nay, I plead that you listen to my one wish… Grant me this and I shall always be eternally grateful for the bidding…" Blushing from his flattering words, her elbows rested on the table and her fingertips came together, drumming against one another. She thought like that for a moment before turning to face him. "Explain what it is you so greatly desire and I shall consider it to be done…" she said at last.

Servius stood, preparing himself for what he was about to say. He banged against his chest-plate, making a hollow clanking sound. "I'm hollow, empty, just a shell. There is nothing inside me; and yet, I have no place for thoughts..." He removed his helmet and bent over a little to show he was hollow before holding out the helm. "I cannot express thought or emotion in this form. I'm but an expressionless, string-less, puppet. Yes, I have a personality, and yes, I have emotions… but in all that emptiness, there is nowhere to store them… I cannot feel things that others can. I cannot experience things that others can. Yes, Abyss, you made me special, I serve a purpose…. But you made Alice special…. She can eat…. She can experience being human… So can you, Abyss…" He pointed to the tea set. "You can have tea and treats… I cannot…." She frowned a little, thinking about how upset she would be without having her tea. "Well-" Before she could speak, he continued. "Yes, I am a knight, built for protecting both my master and her beloved sister… But Cheshire is also a Knight in one form… He experiences emotion and can enjoy tea…." She frowned a little more. She loved Cheshire nearly half to death and wouldn't like it very much if he couldn't enjoy tea time with her. She stood. "Quickly, Black Knight, name your wish. I shall do all within my power to grant it…."

He placed the helmet back on and bowed once again. "Give me a human form, Alyss… I promise you anything you desire in return, but make me a human form. That is all I ask…" she put a hand on the side of his helmet softly, causing him to look up at her. Smiling slightly, she leaned in a little. "Consider it done, Servius…" in the same time it takes one to blink, Servius had disappeared, in his place knelt a 17 year old boy, with pitch black hair, darker than the darkest parts of the Abyss. He opened his eyes to reveal the dark midnight blue color they were. He was lean, slight muscle and hint of abdominal but mainly, he was pretty average looking.

Alyss blushed slightly and turned away from him when she realized he wasn't wearing clothes. "Take a browse through the wardrobe over there and pick out whatever you'd like. Most of it should fit you…." He nodded, doing as she said. He came out in black slacks, a white dress shirt and a navy suit jacket. She turned and nodded, pointing to a slightly cracked mirror. He examined himself and smiled. "Thank you so much, I-" Before he could finish, she smiled. "Take care of them, okay?" He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Alyss…" She blushed as he left and put a hand to her cheek, smiling lightly. Cheshire growled jealously and looked away, his ear twitching in anger. "What?" she asked turning to face him. He crossed is arms and she giggled, going over to pet him.

Servius entered Cassidy's room to find her reading an old journal. Suddenly, Servius could picture her sitting in a different bedroom, reading a different journal, her hair longer and her face a little older. Cassidy set the journal down. "Honestly, Servius, how many times do I have to tell you not t-" She turned to look at the boy and looked completely shocked. "S-Servius? Is that you?" Servius nodded. "Hello, Master…. May I ask what you are reading?" She blinked and looked at the journal. "Oh, this? Nothing special, just notes and entries that my fa- I mean, Revis wrote on me." He blinked. "Revis?" She sighed. "Never mind that, the journal must be read by Alice…" Servius bowed. "I shall get her for you, Master." She shook her head. "I'll get her, but thank you Servius. Servius put a hand on his head, seeing another vision of her in that same room, looking that same way and saying those exact words. Cassidy looked back at him. "Please rest, Servius; a human body must be hard to get used to…" She left the room to find Alice.

"So… you were _**ENGAGED **_to my uncle, Oswald?" Cassidy sighed. "Sort of…. When we were kids, Revis wanted us to wed when we grew older and Oswald became the next Glen… However, I stopped growing around this age since my body grew at an oddly unscheduled rate and I ran away… so when I returned, still 16, there you were and Oswald was 21!" Alice stuck out her tongue at the thought. "And your mother…" Cassidy sighed. "Yes, my mother… rejected Revis… and he was so in love with her, he made me with her DNA…" She winced a little. "But he changed you, right?" Cassidy nodded. "My brain works faster, my body functions better, my instincts are sharp and so are my senses…. Except my eyes… I gave up good eyesight for Servius…" Alice nodded. "And your name…." She sighed. "That didn't change… He named me after the woman who broke his heart…" Alice sighed and Cassidy handed her the leather bound journal she had been protectively cradling. "Here… These are all his notes and entries on me… If you have any questions, the answers are in there…." Alice began to read the journal, some of the words were hard to read from being worn and weathered but she managed… for the most part

Entry one, page one

Today was rather interesting… I'm starting to see a personality develop in the subject… and I felt a little bit like a father… She called me "Daddy" all day and was a walking bundle of questions everywhere we went she even…. (Words too faded to read) … she gave a shot at sword fighting and was incredible… but I expected that of course, I did create her to do brilliantly in and out of the ring~ However, She seemed to not like playing with Oswald and Lacie… The two seemed to think that there was something wrong with her and almost rejected her all together…. (Words too faded to read) …. I hope that they get along soon, especially Oswald, tomorrow he shall know of my plans to have them wed when they are of age… He might not like the idea, but he'll accept it eventually. Now I must get retire from writing, Cassidy has asked for food and afterwards we shall head to bed… she'll be sleeping in my room of course, I wouldn't want her to go exploring without waking me first. – Glen (Revis) Baskerville


	3. 3 Visions, Past or Future?

Cassidy finished all her paperwork, filing them away one by one and standing. it was at that moment that she noticed a letter on her desk. picking it up, she opened it slowly and began reading.

Dear Sir/Madam,  
The Barma household would love to have you over for their annual Masquerade ball. The official time of starting is 5 PM at the Barma Mansion in town, drinks will be provided as well as snacks and our Musical guests are...(By this time, Cassidy stopped reading)

Cassidy set down the letter, thinking a little. "A ball, huh? That'll be fun..." She looked at the door as Servius walked in and smiled. "Good evening, Servius.."

He approached her slowly, smiling as he saw the smile form on her face. "Good evening, my lady." He glanced at the desk, raising an eyebrow at the letter. "A letter for you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just a Party invitation... I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not..." She smiled and looked off into the distance a little. "I guess that's Alice's choice..."

He nodded too. "Of course," he agreed. "Though I would think, my lady, it would be your choice as well. Right?" he walked over and picked up the letter, glancing at it. "If you think you would have fun, you might want to consider seriously about going."

She nodded and sighed, leaning against her desk and sticking her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "Yeah, but I can't leave Alice all alone... I've made that mistake once and now look, she's not human anymore!" She looked down, thinking back as to what Lacie said. "I made a promise to protect her with my life... I'm going to keep that promise... until my last breath..." She didn't look up. "I have to keep a sharp eye on her... if I don't, I'll lose her again... for good this time..."

Servius stood in front of her, looking at her. "That is... a lot to deal with," he said, nodding to himself in agreement. "And I'm sure your feelings toward all of that is true, my lady. If Alice decides to go, stick to her like glue," he advised. "When you set your mind to things, you stick to it, after all."

She smiled, standing. "Thanks, Servius.." She hugged him and sighed. "You've been a great help..." She almost didn't let go of him for a while.

He laughed a little, hugging her back. "No need to thank me. It's what I'm here for, after all."

She let go slowly and picked up the letter. "Alright..." she looked up at him and smiled. "Wanna walk me to go see Alice?"

"Of course I do," he told her, nodding somewhat deeply. "It would be my honor," he said again, a little teasing in his voice.

She held out her hand. "then what are you waiting for, my Knight?" she asked, a bit of sarcasm reflected in her tone. "let's go~!"

He took her hand, gripping it tightly. He laughed and said, "Lead the way, my lady."

She smiled, blushing lightly. 'I'm so glad I have you..' She thought to herself before walking out of the office and down the hall, enjoying the silence and alone time the two had before walking into a loud room full of collateral damage from Gil and Alice's arguments. "Good evening..." Cassidy said to everyone in the room.

Gilbert looked up as Cassidy and Servius entered the room hand-in-hand. "Good evening," he said, watching as Servius looked around the room as if it were a museum.

Alice sat up and pointed at Gilbert. "I swear to the Abyss, he started it this time!" she said to Cassidy who only laughed. "That's not why I'm here.." She said, letting go of Servius' hand and going over to Gil and Alice. "We were invited to a ball..." she said, handing the folded up letter to Alice. Oz smiled and read over Alice's shoulder. "I wanna go~!" he smiled more. Alice shrugged. "if my manservant wants to, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go..." Cassidy looked at Gil, blushing slightly. "Are you going?"

Servius watched as they exchanged words and smiles and everything of the sort. He stepped closer to Cassidy, somewhat protectively. He remained silent as he watched his lady address the raven in the long black cloak. This time, it was Servius' turn to watch Gilbert as he looked at Cassidy.

Gilbert's eye twitched in annoyance when he felt Servius' stare. "If Oz is going, I'm going."

Cassidy smiled. "Good..." She gave Gilbert a friendly kiss on the cheek and turned to Alice who was giving her a slight glare. "I'll meet you all there... I have some business to attend to first." Alice sighed and stood. "Come on, Oz, I need to pick out a Dress." Oz nodded and followed. "Gil~ let's go~!"

Gilbert smiled slightly at the kiss. He got up as Oz called his name, glancing over at the slightly glaring Servius who was standing behind Cassidy.

Cassidy grinned and waved, taking Servius' hand once more. "Come on, my Knight, we have other matters to attend to."

Servius smiled at the feel of her hand. Gripping it tightly once more, he smiled at Cassidy and nodded. "Of course, my lady."

She led him off to her room and walked through her closet. "What should I wear?"

He blinked at all the clothes. He looked around, reaching out and touching the cloth. "You would be... wearing a dress?" he asked, his tone indicating he didn't believe such a thing.

Cassidy blushed a little and nodded. "Of course... it's a ball after all..."

"Of cou..." the sentenced trailed off, and suddenly, he was sitting down on the floor, watching as an older looking Cassidy twirled in a long, blue dress. The sounds of her laughter made it to his ears, the slight glare from her heels teased at his eyes. Cassidy said, over and over, "This is the best dress of all of them, isn't it?" with laughter in her tone. Then, he was standing in front of the younger looking Cassidy, cloth from a dress in his hand. "Of course..." he finished, confused.

She pulled out a similar blue dress and smiled. "How about this?" she asked, rather unknowingly.

He blinked at the dress. The image of her twirling in that blue dress filled his mind. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm sure it will look lovely on you," he told her, smiling.

she giggled and went to try it on. She came back, repeating those same words from his vision. "This is the best dress of all of them, isn't it? she giggled and twirled once before holding out her hand to him.

Servius narrowed his eyes more. He blinked hard, and shook his head as if to discard everything else but the image, now, of Cassidy twirling and holding out her hand to him. "It is the best dress," he agreed, slipping his hand in her waiting one.

She smiled, holding his hand. "Now we have to head into town, of course..."

He smiled back, the tight grip returning once more. "Let us be off, then."

She nodded, walking to town with him. it was a nice quiet walk, just the two of them. When they reached town, she took him into a small suit store. "Pick out what you like, Servius..."

"Ah..." he whispered questioningly. He looked around, having never seen the place before. He touched the fabrics like he did the dressed, eyeing the ties and smirking at the bow ties. He turned to Cassidy. "Won't you help me, my lady?"

she nodded and looked through some things. "well bow ties aren't really your style..." she said, smiling. she handed him a tie. "perhaps this..."

He took the tie from her hands carefully and draped it around his neck. He turned slightly and looked in the mirror. "Does it suit me?"

she giggled and tied it around his neck properly. "like this, Silly..." she smiled and took a step back to admire her handy work.

Severius watched as she did the work , motionlessly and silently. He looked at himself in the mirror, blinking at his reflection. He nodded. "I like this."

Cassidy nodded. "now we need to get you a jacket.."

"Indeed we do," he agreed. He started looking through the racks.

She watched him for a moment before moving to the other side of the store to find him a nice dress shirt and some slacks to go with his tie. When she finished, she turned to look at him. "Here..." she handed him what she picked up.

He held up the jacket to the slacks and dress shirt. He looked down at it, then glanced up at her. "Does this look nice to you, my lady?"

She nodded. "that'd go wonderfully together..."

"Should I try it on? Or are the sizes right...?" he asked.

she nodded. "you can go try it on..."

He glanced around for the dressing rooms, finally spotting them. He walked over to the men's side and slipped in one of the areas. After discarding the clothing he already had on, he carefully put on the ones his lady had mostly picked out. Servius stood in front of the mirror, narrowing his eyes at how he looked. He wasn't used to such wear... Nonetheless, he liked the feel of it. He nodded to himself, turned on his heel and opened the dressing rooms door. "My lady?"

She smiled at him. "You look lovely..." she said, grinning. she went over to the counter and paid for what he was wearing.

"Thank you," he said, smiling at her. He followed her as she walked, continuing to look around the store.

She glanced at him. "Servius, you ready?"

He smiled at her. "Of course."

she nodded. "Then let's head out.."

He extended his arm, smiling slightly. "Let's go, then," he agreed.

At the ball, Oz, Alice, And Gilbert had already arrived, as well as blended into the crowd well because when Cassidy got there, she couldn't find them. sighing and accepting partial defeat, Cassidy got some punch and stood on the balcony, staring out at the city lights as well as the stars.

Servius walked to her quietly, holding his own cup of punch. He watched as she stared at all the lights, smiling as he pictured her twirling again. "My lady?" he called, standing in front of the entrance that led out to the balcony.

Cassidy motioned for him to come over as she looked up at the moon. "Beautiful night tonight..."

He walked to her side, sipping the punch slowly. He looked up at the sky, all the lights and the moon. "You're right," he said. "It's very pretty."

She looked down at her punch and remembered who was serving it. "Oh crap! Don't drink the punch!" she said, pouring hers over the balcony.

"Why not, my lady?" he asked, but even so, he poured his punch over the balcony as well.

she sighed and pulled him away from the balcony as she heard Break yelling. "woops..." She looked at him and sighed. "Oscar probably put alcohol in it."

Confusion swam across Servius' face. Then his face slowly lost said confusion. "Aah, I see," he said, nodding.

She smiled. "Care to dance?" she asked, holding out a hand to her Knight.

An older looking Cassidy is handing out her hand to him suddenly. Still, she says the words, "Care to dance?" Slightly confused, but willingly as always, he takes her hand and smiles at her. "Yes, my lady," he tells her, and guides her out into the room where the rest of the people dance and talk and eat and drink. They get into the usual dancing position, an arm caressing the small of her back, her arm resting behind his shoulder blade; their other hands clasped tightly out to the side.

Twirling, laughing, and smiling, all their moments went to the 4-4 time signature of the slowly played song. Cassidy smiled a little as the tempo slowed and rested her head on Servius' shoulder, holding onto him a little more. "I'm having fun..." She whispered in his ear as the song slowed to a stop.

Servius chuckled lightly, bringing Cassidy closer to him. "That's my goal," he whispered back into her ear as the next song faded in. The pace was faster than the other, and everyone went along with the rhythm as it changed. The song was familiar to him, and somehow, Servius knew just how to move and step along with it.

The two spun and twirled, smiling and laughing, hair flowing and her blue dress following. They tried not to notice the other people as they danced, and as some of them watched. Feeling somewhat embarrassed at the stares they were given, Servius began to slow down the pace, but Cassidy's voice, different yet the same, tickled at his ear. "Don't slow down!"

At the certain time of the song, they both gently pushed away from each other, and Servius saw his lady laughing, saw the strange sparkle in her eyes, the one he rarely saw there. Though, as they danced, he couldn't help but notice tiny things that were different. Was it just him and his vision, or did her hair seem a little longer in length? Was it just her heels, or did she seem just a tiny bit taller than before?

The song begun to slow down, and in the back of his mind, Servius couldn't help but get the sense of deja vu. Visions switched in his eyes, older, younger, back to older and then to younger. He blinked hard, knowing he hadn't had enough punch to get the buzz or get to the drunken state.

This time, the two versions of his lady, of Cassidy, combined into one. Had he dreamed this at one point in time, unknowingly? Recently? He inhaled a deep breath, releasing the tight grip he had on her waist and hand. Hands on her cheeks, he looked at her closely, and whispered, "My lady?"

She looked up at him, smiling. She was very happy, at least for that moment. "Yes, Servius?"

He brought his face close to hers, that sense of knowing and deja vu creeping over him again. As he brought his lips closer to hers, and finally pressing them together for the first time, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't exactly the first time. Just a kiss on her lips, he leaned back and smiled down at her. "I love you, Cassidy Dumas."

Cassidy blushed and pulled away, and by instinct, slapped him. "Get away from me!" She called out rather loudly before leaving the room, causing a scene.

Alice sat up, bound in tightly knotted ropes, having no idea what had happened since the Ball. She sat there for a moment, trying to remember and all that came to her head was Oz leaving the Balcony and her about to follow. The traces of what happened next were blurred and were hard to comprehend. She glanced down at the desk she was laying on and began to trace a pattern, carved onto it's surface. The pattern was familiar somehow, but she couldn't quite remember from where. But the more she sat up, the more of it was revealed and then she realized that the symbol she was laying on was none other than the completed incuse in a contract seal.

Glancing around the room, Alice tried to spot who was the one responsible for her predicament. However, it was too dark to see anything, the only light on, was directly above, almost like a spotlight. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to imagine something else, trying to think of somewhere she'd rather be. Remembering Cassidy, Alice ached to see her face once more, to watch her burst through the doors of- where-ever she is, and beat the living crap out of the guy who kidnapped her. But alas, to no avail, Cassidy did not show and as time moved on, Alice sat in the darkness alone, waiting for her fate to come. However, she wasn't alone.

Alice's eyes snapped open as she tried to get a glimpse of the man walking towards her, but it was too dark to see. "You're awake I see... Welcome to my... hideout..." She growled. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The man chuckled. "All in good time, my dear..."She looked annoyed. "What do you want!?" He laughed. "Your power, of course~!" Alice winced a little. "But I have a contractor!" Her reply made the man roar with laughter. "You'll learn in due time... Due time..."


	4. 4, Regrets

Entry Seven, Page Nine  
Last night, I managed to get away. I told the little one I had a very important meeting to attend to, and when she asked me if she could join, I told her I was terribly sorry, but she couldn't. Because, in fact, there was no meeting that night. Instead, I went to a ball, where I could see the original Cassidy. At first on my arrival, I couldn't see her, nor find her... (text too faded to read) …...talking to a man I've never seen before. His hair pitch black, his eyes a strange midnight blue. I heard her call him Servius, and he in return called her "my lady." Conversation passed when I finally heard her say, "Care to dance?" Embarrassment had passed his face... (text too faded to read) …...3-4 paced song faded into something fast, and as I watched Servius slow down, Cassidy said something... (texy too faded to read) …..her beautiful blue dress, how good they danced... (text too faded to read) …...as the man caressed her face in his hands, and kissed her lips with knowing and passion. I tried to ignore the feeling of anger as I walked myself out. ….. (the ending paragraph was so hard to read, it was pretty much useless) - Glen (Revis) Baskerville

Cassidy slid the journal into Servius' hands, the page bookmarked that she wanted him to read, her face was red and it was certainly clear that she had been crying. She walked away from him, not uttering a single word and going off to find Oz and Gilbert.  
Servius looked down at the journal she had slid into his hands. He narrowed his eyes, then looked up at Cassidy to see her face before she stalked away. "My lady?" he called questioningly, stumbling out of the chair he was sitting in. He followed her, matching her pace easily.  
"Entry seven, Page nine" were the only words she said before moving more quickly. She sharply turned a corner and was gone.  
"What do you..." he let the sentence trail off, stopping in the middle of the hallway, watching her walk away. He glanced down at the journal in his hands, then up at her back that was becoming smaller and smaller. He swallowed, took a deep breath, opened the journal to that page, and began reading.

The moment Cassidy saw Gilbert, she hugged him, sighing. She released all of her secrets from that night onto him, giving him every little detail before letting go of him.

Gilbert patted her back, unsure if the gesture was right or not. He listened without interrupting, nodding in places she paused at to show he was listening. He looked down at her when she let him go, waiting to see if there was more.

She finished her tale and looked up for his reaction.

"So..." he muttered nervously. "The journal you gave him...?"

She nodded. "it's all in his head and he doesn't realize it..." she sighed. "He's being possessed by memories of the past.."

He raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head slightly. "Are you sure he's being completely possessed?"

She nodded. "everything that happened last night was a repeat of one of his memories."

Gilbert took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see..." was all he said.

She sighed. "I know... I can't do much about it but I hope he realizes that all of it's in his head and he should focus on things more important like-" Oz ran into the room, cutting Cassidy off. "Alice has gone missing!"

Gilbert looked up as Oz cut Cassidy off. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she didn't just wander off into town to get meat?"

Oz shook his head. "Gil, I know she's gone, normally, if she leaves, she puts a note somewhere in her room, there's no note!" Cassidy winced. "Did anyone see her after the Ball?" Oz shook his head. "I left her alone for a moment and when I came back, she was gone and I haven't seen her since."

Servius came around the corner, looking to Cassidy, the journal, then Oz and Gilbert. Seeing the looked on their faces, he dropped everything that he was going to tell his lady. "Did something... happen?"

Gilbert shook his head out of annoyance, rubbing his temple with his hand. "Oz, are you sure you're positive?"

Oz nodded. "Yes! She's gone!" Cassidy winced a little and looked away. "Alice..." She sighed. "Let's move, fast!" She ran out of the room and Oz blinked before following. "Wait up!"

"Oz!" Gilbert shouted, running to catch up.

Servius looked around frantically, unsure at what to do. "Should I follow...?" he asked to no one, narrowing his eyes at the journal. He bit his lip a little, set the journal down gently, and ran off to follow Cassidy, Oz, and Gilbert.

Alice glared at the man who had kidnapped her. "I wish you were damned to the deepest parts of the abyss!" The man laughed rather harshly. "Well that's not a nice thing to say to your soon to be contractor. She glared at him with a slight smirk. "Eh... I'm already contracted to Oz... and you can't break the contract without sending us to the Abyss.."

The man laughed more. "On the contrary, dear Alice, I can." he tapped the desk with a cane, still staying within the shadowy area of the room. "that beautiful piece of office furniture you are laying on is something I picked up while traveling. it's called the writing desk." Her eyes narrowed a little. "What does it do?" she asked, her voice blunt and emotionless. He smiled. "It can erase and rewrite an contract to be just the way the user wants~!" Alice blinked. "So... it can fix my contract with Oz?" He smirked. "Better, it can sign you up for a contract with yours truly." She glared at him and growled. "You wouldn't dare." He laughed. "Surely you jest, because I would, do, and will dare..." A small smirk could be seen on his face.

"You Monster!" Alice snapped at him, squirming to be free of the ropes that bonded her, if Seaweed head hadn't limited her abilities, she'd be beating that guy up right now. He laughed. "I think of myself as more of a... collector..." He grinned more and stepped into the light. The man was tall and very regular looking, he'd easily blend in a crowd. "you asked me who I am... well I'll tell you... my name is Lance Harvey... and I'm the Contract Collector..."

Servius watched and followed as Cassidy lead the group into town square, ignoring Oz and his objections on where they should turn or where they should look. The four of them; himself, Cassidy, Gilbert, and Oz were on a mission of sorts. "I can't believe that stupid rabbit," Gilbert muttered numerous times, which earned him a smack on the back of the head each time by Oz.

Cassidy Sighed. " it's time we split up, going into twos. I'll go with Gilbert, Oz, you go with Servius." Oz nodded and looked at Servius. "You ready, Servy?"

His eyes widened slightly when he realized she acknowledged him. He looked over at Oz, and nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Cassidy sighed and took Gilbert's hand walking away; Oz, running down the street, nearly forgot about Servius.

"O-Oz?" Servius called, running to him to catch up. "You need to slow down! We can't get separated." Oz nodded and slowed a little.

Cassidy kept silent as she walked with Gilbert, holding his hand and focusing on every face she saw. every time she didn't spot Alice, she'd squeeze his hand a little harder. Gilbert glanced down at their hands, then over to her face. "You really care about that rabbit, don't you?"

Oz looked up at Servius. "So, why'd you do it?" He looked down at Oz, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Cassidy silently nodded. "She's my sister... she might not be my flesh and blood, but I still made a promise... and I love her nearly half to death..." Gilbert nodded, staring straight ahead as he thought about the question that's been on the tip of his tongue all morning.

Oz blinked. "Why did you do what you did at the Ball...?" Servius narrowed his eyes slightly, focusing on their feet. "It... ah... It felt like the right thing to do," he told him. "It usually does... right?"

She glanced around and then noticed he was a little uneasy. "Speak your mind..." He let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head. "It's not really... that important."

Oz nodded. "mhmm." he looked around a little. Servius looked down at Oz, a bit worries about what the boy might do. "Is something wrong?"

Cassidy smiled sadly. "Go ahead and say it now..." He let out another sigh. "It's just about you and Servius, really."

Oz shook his head and started to pick up pace. 'We've gotta find her...' were his only thoughts. Servius matched his pace effortlessly, glancing down the alleys and looking for anything that was long, flowing, and red.

She nodded. "go ahead and speak..." Gilbert looked down at her, and said, "How do you feel about him?"

Oz suddenly picked up speed, running now, and looking around has he ran, trying to find a glimpse of the crimson color of her diamond patterned jacket or even maybe the dark brown color of her hair, something to go after. "O-Oz... perhaps you should slow down..." Servius said beside him, glancing over to the blonde nervously.

Cassidy Shrugged. "I feel as I always have, human form or no human form. Servius is a knight... like me, he protects... and right now, old emotions are brewing and he's distracted..." He nodded, looking straight ahead. "But... haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

She nodded. "What about them? He doesn't know how he feels and I refuse to mess with it. Society will look down upon me and I don't wish for that..." Gilbert nodded yet again. "I can understand that."

Oz was to determined to find Alice to ever slow down any time soon. "No... we have to find her.." he said, picking up pace. he was now sprinting. "She's calling me... Alice!" he called out her name and disappeared into an alleyway. "Oz!" Servius screamed, hissing under his breath. He followed him down the alley, but when that alley ended and he came to the other side of the street, which was filled with people, Oz was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!" he said, looking up and down the street, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was too late. There was still no sign of Oz's blonde head.

She sighed, letting go of his hand. "I've worked so hard to get to where I am now, all of that work was all for her... I can't ruin it now... not in that way..." Gilbert looked at her with a confused expression. "What way?"

Oz ran through the streets, far away from Servius now. "Alice! Alice, where are you?! Alice!" he could hear her, calling his name. 'Oz! Oz, oh please come quickly! Hurry Oz! I'm so scared!' He smiled a little, following the direction in which he heard her. "I'm coming, Alice..." he sped up and then ran into someone's arm, flipping over it and landing on his back on the ground. "Ouch..." he was about to stand when that person grabbed him by the tie and dragged him into a building.

She shook her head. "I can't have rumors spreading like wild fires... if I'm going to have a relationship, it has to be with someone who's not a chain... Someone with a good title, but loves me for who I am and I love them..." her hand's grip tightened a little as she took his hand again. "I see," was all he said. He returned the grip on her hand, somewhat comforting her.

Servius stood in front of the alleys entrance for a moment, staring straight ahead but not really seeing what was in front of him. 'I lost Oz...' he thought, holding his breath. 'What will my lady think of me when she finds that out...?' He let go of the breath he was holding, biting the inside of his cheek. "My lady..." he whispered, turning on his heel to run back inside the alley and to the other side of the street where he was moments before.

Cassidy smiled, looking into Gil's eyes. "You're so nice, you know that?" She kissed his cheek. "I feel like I could say anything when I'm with you, y'know?" Gilbert laughed a little, ignoring the heat that came over his face. "You're welcome. I think. And it's no problem, really. Oz does the same thing all the time." As Gilbert opened his mouth to say something else, he was cut off by a familiar voice. "My lady!" the voice called out, sounding worried and close. Then, Servius appeared out of Cassidy's shadow, glancing around nervously in case anyone happened to witness that.

Cassidy chuckled at Gil's nervous glances. "We're in the capital, do you think anyone cares? they've witnessed worse..." She turned to Servius. "Yes, Servius? what is it? did you find Alice?" He glanced down at their feet, feeling Gilbert's and Cassidy's stare bore into him. "Well... no, not exactly... You see, ah... Oz, he... he ran off."

Cassidy blinked and then smirked a little. "Show us where... If he ran off, he probably knows where she is..." Servius nodded, turning back to the alley where he and Oz ran through minutes ago. "Through here..." he whispered, guiding them down the alley and out onto the other side of the street. "I looked up and down the street," he began to explain. "Since his hair is so bright, especially in the sun, I figured I'd be able to see him... but I looked over and over. I wasn't able to find him." Servius looked over to Gilbert, whose face was like stone and his eyes giving off that rage. "The last time you saw him?" Gil muttered through a clenched jaw. Servius shook his head, indicating where they were standing. "I saw him here as I ran to him. Then he just... disappeared."

Cassidy nodded and took off in the same direction, stopping when she reached the place Oz was nabbed at. "Hmm... this doesn't look good..." she mumbled. The two followed her, looking down at the spot in which she stopped in front of. "What do you mean?" they both said in unison.

She looked up. "Oz has been Kidnapped..." the worried look in her eyes said it all. they were definitely in way over their heads in this situation. They'd need some help... And they'd have to get it before it was too late...


	5. 5, The Riddle

Oz sat up, rubbing his head. "Alice!" He called out to her, seeing the girl tied up on a table. He ran to her, but when he got too close, a few chains wrapped around his wrists, holding him in place. "Down, boy..." Lance said, smirking. Alice squirmed and growled. "Release him! Now!"

Oz looked down at the chains that were holding him in place, then over to Alice who was still squirming and growling like an animal. He tried to get a good look at the man, but as it was so dark in the room and his eyes weren't adjusted fully, he couldn't get that good look he wanted.

Alice growled at the man holding them captive. "Let me go!" she snapped. Lance laughed. "Or What?" it was in that moment that Oz and Alice realized they were cornered. they could only depend on a few things to happen. A, that Cassidy and Gilbert came through that door- wherever the door is. Or that Pandora found them because of some sort of case. Either way, the two needed a miracle... And that miracle wasn't going to happen any time soon...

Cassidy sighed, having finished explaining the events that had just gone down to Sharon and Break. Sharon lifted her porcelain cup, sipping from it slowly and closing her eyes rather calmly. "I see..." Was all she said.

Break smirked a little. "Well... there's nothing we can do~~" He said, getting Cassidy pissed off. "You stupid little-!" Before she could finish, Break tossed a piece of candy at her. "sheesh, so mean~ I was joking~"

Suddenly, Reim walked through the door, then he noted how everyone looked up quickly as though they were having a secret meeting that should not have been interrupted. He paused from his walking, then looked at each one of them before he murmured, "Am I... interrupting something?"

Break smiled. "Reim~ it's oh so nice to see you~" Cassidy sighed. "Come on... just give me some Back up, here..." Break glanced at Sharon who put down her tea cup, clearing her throat. "Go ahead, Break.."

"Okay...?" Reim said, though it sounded like a question. He walked in slowly, eyeing Break in a skeptical manner. He stood in the middle of the group, waiting for an explanation.

Cassidy gave an extremely long explanation of every occurrence and looked at Reim, expecting him to do something.

He blinked a few times, nodding, letting it all soak in. Then, rather calmly, he reached up and took his glasses off his face, then began cleaning them with a white cloth frantically. "Master Oz is... This doesn't sound good..." he glanced over at Servius, then to Gilbert, as if he expected a fight to occur.

Cassidy nodded. "Gather as many of Pandora's men as possible and meet me at randevu point." she said, walking out of the room.

"R-Right," Reim muttered, pushing his glasses to his face and putting them on. He quickly turned on his heel, and out the door he went.

Servius stepped forward hesitantly, his gaze fixed on Cassidy. "What are we going to be planning, my lady?" he asked, curious.

Gilbert let out a loud sigh, glaring at the floor. "Whatever the plan is, I just hope it works. He may be my master, but I don't trust Oz in these types of situations."

Servius looked back at Gilbert, noting the glare he threw in his way. "I don't mean to be rude, but why the glare?"

"Why do you think I'm giving you the glare?" Gilbert spat, and if possible, he glared even more. He walked over to him, his voice hard as he said, "You let my master get away. You didn't try to look for him. He's missing because of you."

"Excuse me?" Servius said, standing up straighter. He glared back at the man in front of him, unfazed by his hard voice. "I didn't let him. Letting him would have been encouraging it. I tried to look for him. Granted I didn't go far, but that's because I didn't expect him to run off like that. And before you say I should know better, I do not know Oz like you do. He is not missing because of me. I refuse to take blame for something like thi -"

"Something like this?" Gilbert spat again, holding back a laugh. "Do not call this situation as you were about t - "  
"My lady," Servius interrupted, tearing his gaze away from Gilbert. He looked at Cassidy, his eyes softening from the glare. "What do you think?"

Cassidy turned at both of them, a harsh, fiery glare in her eyes. "You two better quit your blabbering and focus on what's important. and pray-tell Oz took his eyes off my sister and Alice was kidnapped... that is how it started! so no more arguing! we have a job to do!" She stormed off.

"Ah..." Servius muttered, slightly taken back at Cassidy's words. He watched as she stalked off, leaving him and Gilbert in the room.

"Well... Right..." Gil mumbled, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "H-Hey, where are you going?" he called as Servius went in the same direction as Cassidy did.

Oz Looked at the man, hatred glowing in his emerald eyes as he gave Lance a harsh glare. "Let us go..." Lance laughed. "Or what?" The man had Alice's wrist in his hand, about to cut it. Alice held back a wince, closing her eyes and looking away before more horrors could come. Oz, now utterly pissed at the man, broke the chains binding him, eyes glowing red. With a shadow shaped like the B-Rabbit, he summoned the crimson Red scythe and pointed it in the fowl man's direction. "You must be joking if you think you can get away with something like that..." Oz's eyes were cold and there was no existence of the warm glow that used to show about him. Alice's eyes widened. "O-Oz?" Nothing she could say would snap him out of it... the beast within had broken out, and Oz was willing to do anything...

The officers of Pandora surrounded a building. Moments before, when they were forming a plan, Gilbert had let out a slight cry of pain. All eyes were on him, until Reim himself let out a tiny gasp, pointing out what the pain could, and most likely did, mean. "B-Rabbit's power," Reim said, gesturing to Gilbert's left hand. "The pain of it could mean Oz got control of the power. He's possibly close by."  
Not five seconds ago, Cassidy had paused at the warehouse and listened. She nodded silently for the men to swarm over and surround the building. Reim nodded and motioned. Everyone going silent for a moment. Cassidy looked at Servius. "My Knight... get ready to charge into battle."  
"Of course, my lady," Servius said, smiling at her. Then, as the seconds passed, his face turned serious, hard. She facepalmed. "I meant get out of your human form."

He looked at her blankly. Then, "Oh!" he laughed, shaking his head and lowering his laugh - as this might not be the right time to begin laughing. He closed his eyes tightly, concentrating the power in him. Moments later, there he was, hovering over and behind Cassidy, in his knight form, a pitch black suit of armor with red trim.

Oz fought through the hordes of chains to try to get to the man, slicing his way through and dicing up the many curiously scary creatures to do so. However, the more he killed, the more seemed to come back, and he was starting to get very tired only watched and laughed until Cassidy burst into the place, flooding the room with light. "Servius, if you'd be so kind as to take care of the pests..."

The black knight that loomed over them drew out a sword, murmuring something along the lines of, "As you wish," though it was deeper than when he was in human form, and had a slight echo; making the sentence, "As you wish" bounce off the walls and back into their ears.

He began slicing and moving the sword as if he did the action every day, distracting the chains that took no interest in fighting; faking going left, then faking going right as one by one, the chains disappeared and didn't come back.

Oz saw his chance and ran to Alice, dodging Chains left and right as he got closer and closer. When he reached her he cut the ropes around her ankles loose and she wiggled them free before he had to turn away and fight once more.

Cassidy had summoned a sword of her own and was now dueling with the very heartless man who had kidnapped her sister. Slicing, swinging and dodging, Cassidy was neck and neck with the man, as she could not easily put a mark on him. Alice had jumped down from the desk and ran towards Cassidy who had leaped into the air and landed behind her sister, making one slash and cutting her free. "There you are, Alice." she said as her sister stepped to the side, giving her room to charge at the man once only laughed and put his blade up to her neck. "why are you fighting? She's not even your sister..." He whispered into the girls ear. Cassidy's eyes widened, wondering how he knew before she was stabbed in the stomach by the purely evil man.

Suddenly, a pain shot through Servius. Though he was in his knight form, he could still feel it - the white hot pain, somewhere around where his middle would be. "my Lady!" He called out, knowing she was in trouble; after all, The contract allowed him to sense her pain. He fought through the crowd of chains to kneel by her side. Cassidy faintly smiled at him. "Finish the Job, My knight... Go on, Servius... kill that bastard..." coughing up a little blood, Cassidy tried to stand but Servius refused to let her. He turned to the man and growled. "Congratulations, Sir, You've just earned yourself 5 minutes in hell before I kill you!" Servius charged at the man, much faster and stronger than Cassidy.

It was in the moment that servius attacked him that time seemed to be on pause as everyone stopped in their tracks, Chains, contractors, officers, and the rest of the lot seemed to be frozen in place for the briefest of moments, but also the longest. For under their feet, a portal to the Abyss had formed, slowly dragging them all under like a mixture of molasses and quicksand. Luckily, those who were laying down had time to get up before being pulled at by the invisible current-like force of the abyss.

"Now you all have a choice... You can either surrender and give me all your chains and immunity to Pandora... or we all get dragged into the Abyss together!" Lance called out, loud enough for everyone to hear. Cassidy glared at the man, extremely pissed now. "He's gonna go down twice as hard now..."


	6. 6, The Challenge

That day was a dark one indeed; It was raining and cold. Servius was still a young knight for a small Earldom near Sabrier, still human in a sense. But what he did was backstabbing and evil. He left his master, a year before the Clone left her creator. But instead of just leaving, he did something worse, he killed his master; the one woman he loved, killed at his own blade. Now, it wasn't necessarily his fault, you see. Servius wasn't easily bribed, nor easily controlled. However, his assignment was to kill the enemy at all costs... and when Cassidy was about to be kidnapped, he had no choice, she ordered to not hold back, even if it meant killing her in the process...

The darkened memory flashed before Servius before he snapped out of it, transforming into his human form. Cassidy glanced at Servius before sinking herself into the portal. She'd do whatever it took to stop this vile man from destroying everything. summoning her sword once more, she sliced at the way that opened to the abyss, only to hear a girlish giggle at her efforts. "Alyss.." She muttered, gliding down to the table where a pale girl in a beautiful dress ornamented with turquoise flowers sat. "All those people are about to flow into the abyss... that's gonna hurt..." Alyss shrugged and sipped her tea before Cassidy said. "One of them is Alice..."

Alyss jumped from her seat and glared at the portal, feet were now dangling into the abyss. She waved her hand and the portal closed, and her snarled expression was faced towards Cassidy, quickly becoming a smile as she giggled. "Anything else?" Cassidy slashed the sword down, opening a portal and stepping through with one foot. placing a hand on the edge of the portal, she turned back to look at the phantom-like bi-polar. "At the moment, no, but I'll be back..." and then she was gone.

Pandora officers stormed into the building as soon as they were able to walk again and the excess chains belonging to Lance were gone. Cassidy put her sword to Lance's neck as she came out of a portal behind him. Servius smiled a little, relieved to see she was alright. Alice picked up some rope and tied up the man as Break Walked in. "My my, it seems I've missed quite the show~!" Cassidy and Alice both growled in unison. "Where the hell have you been, clown?!" their voices chimed in together perfectly, causing Break to snicker. "Finishing my tea, of course~" it seemed like everyone in the room that knew Break well enough wanted to facepalm at that. Oz stood and the scythe disappeared as he and Alice walked to the desk in unison. Placing their hands side by side on the etched in surface, they glanced at each other and nodded, seeming to be reading each other's minds. "Cassidy!" they called out. Cassidy turned to look at the two and handed Lance off to Break. "Yes?"

Cassidy sat on a balcony, looking out at the now calm city over her shoulder, the threat was now over and it seemed as if everyone had found a temporary peace within them, except for a select pair. Cassidy sighed, gripping the railing and leaning back a bit dangerously just as Servius walked over to her. She felt as if she knew what he was going to say.

Servius looked down at her a moment before he spoke. "May I express some words, my lady? I feel as though I need to get this out."

Cassidy nodded, looking at him and sitting up a little. "You may speak..."

"Ah.." he inhaled a deep breath before he began. "Blissful reunions as such never ended in such sorrow. Seeing you again brings this man - nay, I am not half the man I need to be. Seeing you again brought bittersweet tears to my eyes, for I knew that the love I hold shall go on unrequited. Almost as if a wall of unbreakable glass is to separate us; a wall built by society's standards and by yours as well. For even if we could love without society, you have, do, and always will love him. To you, I am but a servant, a friend, a partner, or as family. And you are, to me, who continues to be surrounded in darkness, my single ray of light, blessing me with its presence, illuminating the path home. A home that I so much as solely desire."

She blushed. "Servius..." She hopped down from where she had perched herself and grabbed his collar, sighing. "You're wrong, partially..." She kissed him, softly, yet passionately. "I have feelings for you... but they cannot be... for you and I are bound apart by many things... I worked so hard to get to where I am... I worked hard for Alice's sake... and I can't give it all up for love, something that won't always be there to count on... I'm sorry..."

He stood there a moment, the feel of her lips still on his; then, her words came back to him, slowly making sense. "But, my lady..." he began, putting his hand on his chest. "I am yours, all of me. You will always be able to count on me, as well as my love."

She turned back to him, placing a hand on the door frame. "Servius, I know... but I won't always be around for Alice... and I need to make the most of the time I have left..." She put a hand on the space of her chest where the incuse lay. The clock had already made it half way around, and she'd spent a hundred years just looking for Alice... If her time was short, she'd have to work harder... For Alice- no, for Lacie...

THE END?


End file.
